Episode 6522 (9th April 2013)
Plot Kerry is not looking forward to having the kids again on her own tonight and railroads Laurel into helping. Later, Sarah forces Laurel to play games with her, while Kerry sits drinking wine with a magazine. Kerry has to take over when Laurel goes home and her impatience soon upsets Sarah. After Sarah goes to bed, Kerry wants a cigarette and leaves the house to nip to the shop. With Kerry gone, Jack starts to cry and Sarah gets up to try to warm some milk on the hob. Sarah tries her best, but clearly is scared and very aware she is alone. Kerry is guilty when she gets back to the scene of Sarah trying to do Jack's milk and covers that she was just outside. Kerry tells Sarah that they should keep what happened tonight a secret as Andy returns. Andy takes Sarah back to bed and Kerry hopes he doesn't find out that she left the house. Meanwhile, Nicola tells Jimmy that Dan's camper van has been found abandoned at the airport - Thomas must have returned to his mum in Saudi. Realising that Jimmy feels he has failed Thomas, Nicola informs him that Thomas going was for the best and he's now safe at home where he belongs. Nicola states that Jimmy should concentrate on his immediate family as Angel needs him. Jimmy is cajoled into moving on with his life. Elsewhere, Steve tells Declan that there are no hard feelings over the horse deal, but he is secretly hoping to take revenge against the Home Farm boss. In The Woolpack, Nicola is on the phone to the surveyor and Steve quizzes her about it. Nicola tells him that her lips are sealed, refusing to give anything away. Steve still wants to bring Declan down a peg or two. Also, Priya thinks Dom and Alicia are perfect for each other and tries to set them up, Chas and Cameron are getting on better but a call from his ex-wife Anna threatens things as Cameron is told that he needs to return to Jersey to look after his kids, while Belle seeks answers from Jimmy about why Thomas left. Cast Regular cast *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast None. Notes *This was the first episode to credit Kate Oates as the producer as an individual, following Stuart Blackburn relinquishling the role after working with Oates for three episodes. Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes